Love Letters
by FELINE of Av A
Summary: A post-Season 6 Pre-Redemption fic about how Jack and Aurdey communicate through letters after season 6.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Jack or Audrey or 24, although that would be amazing!

It had been three months since Jack left the U.S. He had landed himself in Portugal, then he planned on moving to Spain in the next few weeks and then down into Africa. He had to stay in low-key areas and couldn't stay in one place for too long. Jack was about to leave his motel to go into town when a man who worked at the front desk ran out of the office and called Jack by his formal title. He had become friendly with the man and they would often have passing conversations.

The man approached him and handed Jack a white envelope. "This came for you" he told Jack. Expecting it to be another letter from the U.S. government Jack was about to rip it up when he recognized the handwriting on the front of the envelope. Jack froze for a moment before being knocked out of his daze by the man's question, "Are you alright Mr. Bauer?" Jack shook his head yes and started to slowly walk back to his room. He opened the envelope to find a letter written in the same familiar handwriting, the letter read:

My Dear Jack,

I needed to write this letter to you because there are so many things I need to tell you because there are so many things I need to tell you and I can't keep them to myself anymore. Don't worry about how I found your address I got it from a source we both trust very much. I have recovered physically and mentally to a certain point. I still have vivid nightmares of China and lack some of my prior memories. I know you and I know that you feel guilty about what happened to me in China, don't. Even knowing what was going to happen I would have still gone, I love you. Also, I understand why you left both the country and me. I just wish you could be there to hold me when I have nightmares; I just want someone who actually understands how it felt. Now that many of my memories have come back I remember the night you rescued me and I did recognize you. I just didn't respond because I was not sure if it could be true, if you could actually be there with me. It took me a long time to sort out my life and how I felt, but every situation some how ended up with you in it. You changed my world Jack Bauer.

Love and hopefully still yours,

Audrey

P.S. I hope this letter finds you and I hope you write back. Don't worry about my father I can get around him even if I am still living in the same house, unfortunately.

Jack folded the letter and put it back into the envelope as his heart broke into a million pieces. He felt a flood of emotion that left him lunging for the door that lead outside and fresh air. He needed time to sort out his thoughts so he decided to finally take that trip to town.

Jack got back to his room as the sun was setting. He took his jacket off and saw the envelope sticking out of the pocket. He decided to sit down and start writing on the paper he took from the motel's office. He wrote:

Dear Audrey,

Of course you are still my Audrey, you always will be, I will always love you. I'm glad you understand why I left, but it does not make it right, I regret it every day. It is strange because as I sit here I have all these conflicting emotions, but then I realize you are the one person that would understand, you always did. You loved me for who I was I miss that. You knew all my deepest darkest secrets and I wish I could be with you now to help you through your dark times. I know you tell me not to feel guilty about Chine, but I do, I will always feel as if I got you hurt. If you need to, you can tell me about your nightmares, it might help to get them off your chest. Also when it comes to you dad, don't get too angry with him. Yes, I felt rage beyond belief when he took you away from me, but now I see that I would probably do the same if something like this ever happened to Kim. I f you want to keep writing every time I get to a new location I will send you my new address, they will come pretty frequently.

Love Always,

Jack

P.S. This letter will probably get to you too late, but Happy Anniversary.

A couple more weeks went by and Jack started to think maybe Audrey didn't want to write to him anymore, she may have found someone else, it's not like she would eve have trouble with that. Then as soon as he woke up one morning not thinking about it, which was nearly never a new one came that read:

My Dearest Jack,

I actually had a good dream last night and you were in it. It started with us dancing, I'm not sure where, but then we were at the beach. I hate when dreams do that, just plop you from one place to another. Well next thing I knew we were at the beach, middle of the day, sunny, warm and no one else was there. Now we really know it is a dream. Well, I sat in your lap as we just looked out on the ocean; you started to kiss my neck for a while. It felt just as I remember it, so good; I miss you lips. Then we just sat there for a while in this calm silence and you were about to kiss me on my lips, but my alarm clock went off. I hat when the best part of the dream gets interrupted, it always happens. Oh yeah, so my alarm went off today because I am starting a new job. Just something low key, I'm running the security department for some company. I'm excited to be getting back in the real world; I hope it will take my mind off all that other stuff. Happy Anniversary to you too, if you haven't found it yet I left you a little gift.

I miss you,

Audrey

P.S. Don't forget the telling of nightmares goes both ways, I'm always here to listen.

Jack finished reading the letter and found the "gift" Audrey was talking about. It was a photo of them from the morning after their six-month anniversary, they were in bed and Jack was kissing Audrey's cheek and she decided to take a picture of them. Jack smiled as he ran his finger over the picture. Jack felt this need to write back to her right away. It was like when they were together and Jack just felt this need to talk to her, to tell her his secrets. The trust between the two of them was huge. Jack started to write:

Dear Audrey,

The dream sounded great, I wish we were actually there. I'm glad you are excited to go back to the hell that is a 9 to 5 job that makes one person in the world. Just kidding, Congrats, I'm happy for you and it will definitely be good for you. I also loved the gift, I remember that day, and it was amazing. I'm glad I now can look at the photo and see your gorgeous smile again, I miss it. I'm probably going to leave my current location pretty soon. My ultimate goal is to go to Africa, maybe I can help out in Sangala, I heard it is getting worse down there. Sorry I have to make this one so short I am running out of paper, but I will go buy some by the time I get your next letter. I hope it comes soon, I love these letters, they keep me sane.

Love always,

Jack


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming and I will keep the story coming.

Disclaimer: 24 and Jack and Audrey still do not belong to me. Neither do any of the other 24 characters that may be mentioned.

Jack was ready to move to Spain, but he had to wait for Audrey's next letter and then he would write from his new address. These letters were truly keeping Jack happy; he lived for them just like he did for Teri's letters when he was in the military. Jack also felt a little guilt because was he holding Audrey back from moving on? It was not fair for her to still be thinking about Jack when he had no intentions of going back to the U.S. anytime soon, he wondered if she new that. About a day after he had these thoughts Audrey's latest letter came and it read:

Dear Jack,

I hope you get that paper soon because I love these letters. Of course the written letter has become nearly extinct so the paper may be hard to find. Be careful in Sangala, from what the U.S. media is saying, the rebellion is getting stronger by the day. My first day of work was good, well it was boring, but considering how my life has been the last four years boring is good. I remember your first day at DOD, this is kind of embarrassing, but I had an instant crush on you. You would walk pass me and your sent would make me go crazy. I'm glad you felt the same way because that would be pretty embarrassing when I asked you out, or was that just a pity date? I have some more good news, I am moving into my own place, and it is not too far from my Dad's house in D.C. I need to start living for myself again. I am moving there in two months so when I move I will tell you my new postal address. I can't wait for you to write back!

Love,

Audrey

Jack had made his way to Spain and decided to take a leap in his next letter. He was still thinking he might be holding Audrey back from moving on. So he wrote:

Dear Audrey,

I'm really happy that you are moving on, but I keep having this feeling that I may be holding you back. I'm the only thing in your new life that has to do with your past. You have to understand that I love you more than anything, but I can't hold onto you if it is hurting you. I can't have you thinking about this past of ours that was so horrible at times, from Paul's death to me breaching your trust over Walt Cummings and then China. I feel as if I have brought you more pain than pleasure and you have started to get normality in your life, but I am still here. Please, understand that I am starting to remember why I left your bedside that day you came back from China. I just love you too much to hurt you again or to not stop the hurting.

Love Always,

Jack

P.S. My new address is on the back of the paper if you want to write back.

P.P.S. It was absolutely not a pity date it was an honor.

Jack was unsure if Audrey would write back, but he had to tell her what was in his heart after all she did have it in its entirety. Jack received another letter from Audrey almost a little unexpectedly that read:

Dear Jack,

When I first got your letter I thought I was mad at you, but I really wasn't I just felt rejected. You don't bring me pain you bring me comfort. When I think back to China I think of all the horrible things they did. I became unrecognizable to myself; I was so broken down I only had my basic human instincts left. Sometimes unfortunately, but in our case, fortunately one of those instincts is companionship and love. My love for you was still and always will be strong. Also, I start to realize that the only person that understands how I feel, how degraded I was, is you. If you leave me that is taking away the one person who actually understands and that would truly hurt me even more. Even though we have been through hell on those days, which I forgive you for. We have had so many days of heaven. The day of Paul's death I have forgiven you for and I told you that. As for Walt Cummings that was my own doing, I was ignorant and breached your trust if anything. When it comes to China that way by my own free will. I knew the possibility that I may get in trouble and never find you, but it still did not out way my love for you, the love that sent me there. Please keep writing to me, it keeps me strong enough.

Love,

Audrey

Sorry this chapter is a little short, the next one will be longer it will just take me a couple of days.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own 24 or Jack and Audrey, unfortunately. Thanks for all the reviews and sorry it took me a while to update, that annoying thing called school got in the way.

Jack finally had time to write Audrey back, but now he felt guilty about not being there for her enough. He sat down and wrote her a letter that said:

Dear Audrey,

I now live in this really beautiful village in southern Spain. It is actually kind of weird because everyone knows everyone else. Clearly this is different considering I am used to cities with millions of people in them. It actually kind of reminds me of that time we went to your father's country house. It is so quiet and peaceful; I wish you could be here with me to enjoy it. Finally we would be able to leave the craziness of regular life, it is just so much simpler here. So how are the states? How are you doing with the new house and everything? I have nothing really else to say except that I miss you. I miss you everyday with every part of me. The same way I missed you when I was "dead". That was the worst, the thought of you thinking I was dead and you being angry with me. Then when I saw you again for the first time my heart became whole again. I got totally lost in those green eyes, I felt like we were the only two people in the place. Well now that I have taken a trip into the past for a half a page I should probably wrap this up.

Love Always,

Jack

Jack went about what was now his daily life as he waited for Audrey's letters. He finally got another one that read:

Dear Jack,

It's not working anymore; the pills aren't keeping them away. It is my first night in my new house and it is 2:30 AM, I can't sleep. My nightmare started with me in this little room where I was forced to sleep on a cold metal floor. Then Cheng's men, three of them came in and I already knew what they were going to do to me. They had put both my ankles and wrist in restraints and they...um…raped me. Also, every time I made a sound or started to cry they would burn me with the cigarettes they were smoking. It felt so real; it felt more like a memory than a dream. I know you can't come back here, but maybe I can come to you. Please, they still have control over me, I know they're not here, but they don't need to be to hurt me. I just don't know how much longer I can take this without you.

Love,

Audrey

P.S. The return address is my new house. Please write back soon!

Jack felt both extreme sorrow and extreme anger. He knew that what she told him was probably close to the truth than what both of them wanted it to be. He now felt even guiltier about leaving her than ever. He knew though that she needed to stay in the U.S. so that she could have her doctors near by. He knew he had to write back immediately so that he could comfort her even if it came days later. He wrote:

Dear Audrey,

I know how hard it is to go through all of this alone, but Audrey you are not alone. You have me to talk to even if I can't be right next to you, and you have your father there for you, I know he loves you. You have to stay in the U.S. so you can have your doctors near by. I wish you could come it is taking every part of me to tell you to get on the next plain, but I want what is best for you. I promise you we will be together again one day there are just things I have to figure out and you have people around you that love you, they will help you. These letters are my favorite things in the whole world; I love being able to hold onto you even if I am not there with you. I know all this might sound selfish, but I am just afraid that if you come here and I see you I may nor be able to let go again, Actually, I know I will not be able to let go and that may not be the best thing for you. If the nightmares continue it sometimes helped me to think about memories before China and then I fell asleep thinking of that instead of thinking about China. Also, putting some of the lights on in the house use to help me settle down even if it did raise the electric bill a little. I hope you are doing better then when you wrote to me last, I tried to get back to you as fast as I could. Please I hope you understand this is all out of love for you and I hope you understand.

Love Always,

Jack

P.S. I promise he will pay for what he did to you, to us.

Jack felt horrible for keeping her away he had become completely torn. All he wanted was to be with her how he always were, but he was still at the same cross roads he was months ago, he still had so much to sort out in his life. He battled these thoughts for days as he awaited her next letter it came and read:

Dear Jack,

I'm doing much better this week with living in the house alone and everything. I am just having some trouble understanding this, us, where we are. You tell me about how you wish I could be with you in Spain, but then when I need you, you force me away. Do you just like the idea of us or do you still want to be with me. I don't understand, or is it maybe that I am a burden to you now. Listen I love you so much that I will wait around for you as long as it takes, but if you don't have any intention of coming back to me at one point in time you need to tell me now. I also need to figure out where my life is going, I just need to know Jack if you still love me, or just the idea of me. I understand what you are going through, but don't you think if you are going through the same thing we would be better off getting through it together instead of continents apart because that is how I feel. If you don't feel the same way fine, but at least let me know because I couldn't move on the first time you left me, but maybe I can this time if I need to.

Love,

Audrey

Now Jack knew he had made a mistake and had to make it right some how. He didn't want to lose the best thing that happened to him, but now he had this fear that it might happen no matter what he did. If he brought her here would she really be safe with him, his greatest fear was hurting her even more than she was. On the other hand if he didn't show her the extreme need for her love that he has he may also lose her. Jack was torn, but all he knew was he had to make it right some how.

Hope you are still enjoying it, please review so I know either way. I was a little torn over this chapter, I was not sure which direction I should go, but I think I know what I am going to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own the show or any of the characters, although after re-watching Season 5, I wish I did, even more than before.

Thanks again for all the reviews, I love them, keep them coming. Sorry it took so long to update.

I wrote this chapter from Audrey's half of the story.

As Audrey pulled into the driveway she walked with an extra speed towards the mailbox. She had kept her hopes up even if it was taking Jack more time than usual. She wasn't saying that every thought she had was positive. The other night she had cried herself to sleep thinking that Jack had chosen to give up on their relationship. She just knew that he would eventually write back because he was not the type of guy to be so indecent that he would not even respond. She finally found a letter that was clearly from Jack in her mailbox. She opened it as she walked through the front door and it read:

Dear Audrey,

I'm sorry it took so long to write back, I just had a lot to think over. I needed to really sit down and think about how I feel about myself, and us, and our future. I'm not 100% sure about any of those things still, but I do know what I want. So, if you are still able and wanting to I think it would help both of us to see each other. We have to have limitations though, no one can know where you are going and you have to go back before I leave for Sengala, it is too dangerous there. I'm so excited to see you again, it has been so long and I really think it will help us heal, together. I'm just not excited that you will have to leave me after a month, again. Write me back when you figure out when you are getting here so I can make arrangement to send a car because I don't have or need my own.

Love Always,

Jack

Audrey couldn't help being excited; she finally had something to look forward to for the first time in a long time. She started right away making arraignments to get to Jack as soon as possible. She would find a flight that was leaving this week tonight and tomorrow she would come up with lies for both her employers and her father.

A day had gone by and she had told her father that she had to go to Europe for her job and she told her job that she needed to take time off for personal reasons and that her fully capable and qualified assistant would take over temporarily. That night she sat down and wrote her note to Jack, it read:

Dear Jack,

I sent this letter through priority mail just so you would get it in time. I booked a flight that leaves in four days; it is going to land Madrid 5:30 PM your time. I can't even tell you how long I have waited to see you again; I never thought this would happen. I just wait to see safe again. I just can't believe it is finally happening, I finally get to see you again on my own terms. Actually, if you think about it, it is kind of funny because we have somewhat come full circle, we get to see each other we just have to hide it from everyone, just like we did at DOD. I will see you in a few days.

Love,

Audrey

Audrey woke up the day she was leaving for Spain, not that she really slept much that night because she was so excited. At the same time though she was nervous because it always seemed like as soon as Jack and Audrey were truly happy something goes horribly wrong. She got ready a packed some final things and got into a cab she had called to bring her to the airport. It felt like the past four days had taken forever to go by, but the day was finally here.

It was about 7 o' clock when Audrey finally got to Jack's latest house. She realized that none of the lights were on and the car had pulled away, this made her slightly nervous. She knocked on the door and called for Jack, but there was no response. Finally she saw a small note wedged in the door. She opened it and it read:

Dear Audrey,

I just went to get some stuff so I can make dinner. I can't wait to see you. Sorry, I am not there, but I wasn't sure when exactly you were going to get here and I needed to get us something to eat because I have absolutely no food. I hid the key where we use to hide our keys when we snuck into each other's hotel rooms. Just go in and make yourself comfortable.

Jack

Audrey smiled at the little nod Jack had given to their past. She reached two fingers under the door where she found a key taped to the bottom of the door. She opened the door to find a pretty lightly furnished house, but it suited Jack to say the least. She made herself comfortable and waited for Jack to get back; she hoped it would be soon.

Finally about fifteen minutes later Audrey heard the door opening, she stood up and turned towards the door. She finally saw Jack and her breath got caught in her throat and her eyes locked on his. Both of them stood there in silence for a moment, before Audrey got out a barely audible, "Jack". He finally put the bags he was carrying down and walked up to Audrey, they were now standing toe to toe with each other. He leaned over a whispered in her ear, " I almost forgot how gorgeous you are in person". Just as he said this a small tier rolled down Audrey's cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own 24 or any of the characters.

Sorry it took me so long to update, my Internet wasn't working for like four days. Also, when I wrote this down on paper I thought it was a relatively long chapter, but looking at it typed up it doesn't seem that way so sorry about that too. Lastly, this chapter isn't in the letter format, and the next couple of chapters will probably not be that way either, but it will eventually be back to that.

Love, love, love the reviews, keep them coming!

They stood there in silence for a few more seconds before they couldn't hold back anymore. Audrey slowly closed her eyes and Jack kissed her softly, both their shoulders raised as they breathed each other in. They pulled away and Audrey ran her tongue along her lips, as if to taste the reminisce of Jack's kiss; he loved when she did that.

"I missed that", Jack said. "Here come sit down while I get dinner together, you must be starving" Jack said as he thought about how fragile Audrey looked, it looked like she hadn't been eating much at all.

" Actually, now that I think about it, I am pretty hungry" Audrey said with a little smile on her face. They went through most of dinner just talking about small things like Audrey's new job and house.

They finished eating and Audrey offered to clean up, but Jack told her "no", they finally negotiated that Audrey would wash and Jack would dry and put away. While cleaning one of the dishes water accidentally splashed off the angle of the plate and soaked Jack. Audrey started to laugh while say "I'm sorry". Jack gave an unforgiving look, but soon after a smile crept over his face. He proceeded to take some water and splashed it on Audrey. " Hey, it was an accident" Audrey said. "I had to get you back anyways" Jack said flicking more water at her. "Now that was just unnecessary" she said in a joking manner. Jack's smile grew as he picked up a dry towel off the counter and started to dry Audrey's hair and face, but he then paused.

Audrey's face grew confused, "Is everything ok?" she asked. "Yeah, nothing wrong, I just …uh forgot all the things I love about you. I miss your gorgeous full hair, and your beautiful green eyes, and that smile, and your lips, and those shoulder, especially when you wore that red dress the first time I met you". "Jack stop" Audrey interrupted in a soft voice. " You don't have to say all this to make up for our lost time, or anything else you are trying to make up for" Audrey said as Jack ran his fingers through Audrey's curls. "Even if I didn't feel guilty, I would still say all this" Jack said as Audrey ran the back of her palm down his cheek and then took both his hands.

"Jack come here and sit down" Audrey said as she lead him to the sofa. "Audrey….I know you've told me not to feel guilty, but I can't help it. I feel like I've hurt everyone I have ever loved. I've hurt you and I just can't forgive myself for that" Jack said in an ashamed voice as he looked away from Audrey. "Hey, listen to me" Audrey said in a caring voice as she lifted Jack's chin. "If you had truly hurt me the way you think you have I wouldn't be here. I know people in your life have left you and I love you more than anything in this world and you have done more for me than I could imagine any one person could do for another. I also know you love me and was willing to put any selfish need to be with me aside and let me go so I could heal. I finally realized the only way I can do that is to be with you. I am willing to take that chance of something happening to be with you" she finished and by that time Jack had started to rub Audrey's wrist where she still had scars from being tied up in China.

"Can I ask you one thing" he didn't wait for a response. "Would you have chosen me over him" Jack asked. Audrey grew confused, but she soon realized Jack was talking about Paul. "Jack don't make me…"Audrey started before being interrupted. "Please Audrey" Jack said with some urgency.

"I was planning on going with Paul and being with him as he recovered, but deep down I knew once he got better it would go back to the same thing, he would continue to ignore me and have no time for me. Then when he died, I was so mad at you, but it didn't stop the face that I had fallen madly in love with you. I was so torn that day because I wanted to get as far away from you as possible, but at the same time I felt like running into your arm so you could comfort me. After I thought you were dead it took me days to even leave the house. I even called Kim a number of times to see how she was doing just so I could hold onto something that I could remember you by. I woke up every day without you; I couldn't bear living that way, which is why I went to China because I couldn't do that again. Also, the guilt you feel now, I felt the same thing thinking you died believing I didn't love you anymore." Audrey finally finished never losing eye contact with Jack.

Jack couldn't think of anything to say so a few seconds later he simply put his hand on her cheek and she moved deeper into his palm. He finally spoke up and said, " Can we just pretend for a little while that we are back before all that, before anyone knew about us?" Audrey simply shook her head "yes" and moved her now petite body into Jack's lap and rested her head on his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still don't own 24 or either characters, makes me sad every time I write it.

So, so, so sorry I have not updated in like 3 weeks, but I was just busy and had a little writes block going, but now I know exactly where I am going with the story. Hope you like…I know I like when you R&R so please do!!!!

Audrey had been there for a week now, one that went by very quickly. Her and Jack went through the week with a pretty mundane life, which was actually slight unordinary for them. Jack worked security at a bank in Granada as a temporary job, just so he could pay the rent on where he was living. It was a pretty uneventful job, and did not take up too much of his time. Audrey spent that time to explore the area of Spain they were living in, because some how in her travels she had never been to Spain.

Another day had drawn to its end and Audrey and Jack went to bed happily, just glad to be with each other. This lasted for what seemed like a millisecond of sleep, when Jack heard high-pitched screams in his sleep. To his surprise he woke up to find the clock blinking 2:00 and the screams being real. He saw Audrey in the corner of the room with her eyes closed and her body curled up. Once his eyes and brain woke up he realized that Audrey must be having some sort of nightmare or flashback and jumped into action.

He sat down next to her before calling her name just above a whisper out of fear that he may scare her. " Audrey, honey wake up, it's ok", he says at a higher volume now. He finally musters up the courage to physically shake her out of her dreams. Finally her eyes open, but are shallow and express only fear. Jack is taken back; because he hasn't seen that look since the first time she had seen her after Chine. It was the same combination confusion and pure fear.

Jack says, "hey it's ok, your safe we me right here". Her eyes finally fill with warmth and she registered where she truly is. They her eyes start to tier and swell. "Hey…shhh", Jack encourages as he pulls her into a hug a runs his hand down her blonde hair. "Lets go back to bed," he said as he went to slide one arm under her legs and another around her back, but she started to shake her head. "I don't want anymore nightmares tonight, if I fall back asleep, I will go back there" Audrey said with a pleading look.

Jack then lead her out to their living area and they sat next to each other on the small couch. "You want to tell me what happen?" Jack asked, but Audrey shook her head "NO" and laid it on Jack's chest. "Ok, we will just stay here for now" Jack said stroking her hair. As they laid their Jack could feel Audrey getting tense, he knew she wanted to cry, but refused to. Audrey was not the type to full out cry often; she would hold it in the back of her throat till she couldn't hold it any longer. Jack wanted to tell Audrey it was ok to let go, but as selfish as it was, the fact was that it would pain him too much to see her in that state. Her tiers would cause a flash flood of gilt to fall over him again. They sat their for another 15 minutes in a comfortable silence, and Jack had realized that Audrey had finally fallen back asleep, he scooped her up and brought her to bed.

The next morning Audrey woke up to the sun nearly blinding her as it came through the windows in the bedroom. It took her a moment to remember the events that occurred a mere four hours ago. She sat up to see a newly showered Jack pulling a shirt over his scared body. She climbed out of bed and came up next to him, almost starling him because her footsteps had been so discrete that he didn't even hear her. "Good morning" he said as he gave her a kiss on her forehead. A smile was about to creep over her face when she remembered her original mission. "Can I see?" was all that Audrey could get out of her dry throat. "You don't want to…" Jack began "Please? I told you what happened to me there, I want to know what they did to you, what did I go there to stop?" Audrey said gaining that same pleading look in her eyes. " I just don't want to give you any more to worry about, anything that will give you more nightmares." Jack said as he toyed with a piece of her hair before putting it behind her ear. She took his free hand and lead him back to the bed, where they sat on the edge.

She didn't need to say anything else, he could read her eyes perfectly, a skill they had developed nearly instantly in their relationship. He took a large breath and let it out before starting what would be a difficult recount of his memories.

"Well, the scars are from burn marks, they use to take electric paddles and give me electrical burns. They also use to water bog me and do both of these things for hours at a time, basically until I was in a inch of my life because killing me would not be in their best interest. Also, they use to throw me into a cold cell with nothing in it and I would get just enough rice and water to keep we alive." As Jacks story went on his voice started to become somewhat diminished. As he finished Audrey pulled up Jack's shirt slightly as if to confirm the evidence she had seen moments ago when Jack put the shirt on. She ran her fingers over his scars and whispered "Oh Jack".

"It's ok now," Jack simply said as he lifted her chin up and looked into her deep green eyes. He drew her closer and began to kiss her. She melted slightly in his arms, but still held firm to the kiss. Jack ran his hands down Audrey's tiny figure as their kiss became more heated. His one hand ran up her thigh and just under the oversize t-shirt she had worn to bed. She let out a moan, which made him think it was ok to continue. Then just as he tugged on the elastic of her panties and thought that the spark that was there years ago had started to come back, Audrey pulled away. "I'm sorry" she shook her head, "I just can't do this yet" she continued softly. "Ok" he responded just as softly. Instead Audrey took her turn in the shower and Jack went to make them breakfast.

Audrey was leaving in a little less than a week and Jack couldn't help thinking how horrible it was going to be once she left. This had been their only extended amount of time together in literally years and he it helped him to remember on an eve greater scale, what he fell in love with.

He told Audrey that he was going to work, little did she know he had quit his job a day before and started to get ready for his trip to Sengala. He was planning on leaving the day after she left to go back to America. Part of it was he had started to run out of the money needed to live where he was and part of it was that he didn't know if he could stand staying in the only house him and Audrey had truly shared. So he started out on his secret trip to Madrid to get the perfect parting gift for Audrey.


End file.
